


Godzilla Vs. Kurama Vs. Rayquaza Vs. White Fatalis

by Tigershark8600



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Monster Hunter (Video Games), Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigershark8600/pseuds/Tigershark8600
Summary: I own none of the characters present in this fic.Im just a guy who wants to see them fight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters present in this fic.
> 
> Im just a guy who wants to see them fight.

**THE PEOPLE FLED LEFT AND RIGHT TO ESCAPE THE ENSUING CHAOS...**

**BUILDINGS CRUMBLED FROM THE SHEER FORCE OF THE BEAST'S MIGHTY ATTACKS...**

**ASHES RAINED DOWN LIKE BLACK SNOW LEAVING THE VILLAGE A CANVAS OF BLACK...**

**NINJAS SCATTERED FAR AND WIDE TO CONTAIN THE BEAST'S RAGE AND DEFEND THE CITIZENS...**

**AND THE BEAST IN QUESTION...**

Its footfalls shook the earth it walked on.

**WAS MIGHTIER THAN ANY OTHER...**

It roared, challenging all of humanity to go against his might.

**IT'S POWER WAS UNRIVALED BY EVEN ITS OWN KIN...**

One swipe of his claws wipes out an entire platoon of ninjas trying desperately to contain him.

**HIS ORANGE FUR FLOWED IN THE BREEZE AS HE BROUGHT THE END OF ALL THINGS...**

A barrage of elemental attacks surround the beast from all angles, only for them to all be dispelled by a single massive roar.

**THE POWER TO TOPPLE MOUNTAINS WITH A SINGLE SWIPE OF HIS NINE GARGANTUANT TAILS...**

The ninjas stopped. Fear gripped them more and more as every attempt to at least slow the beast down only served as mild annoyance.

**ITS RED CAT-LIKE EYES GAZED UPON THE LIVES HE WOULD CLAIM BEFORE THE NIGHT'S END...**

He could sense the hate of every being in the vicinity being directed at him, but he did not waver. He challenged their hate with his own and was ready to prove to the world that his hate was strongest.

**HIS MOUTH HELD A PERMANENT SNARL AS HE BARED HIS FANGS, READY TO CONSUME THE UNLUCKY SOULS IN HIS WARPATH...**

He saw nothing but insects standing in his way. They were nothing to him! How dare they believe they even stood a chance against him!

**THEY GAVE HIM MANY NAMES: MONSTER, DEMON FOX, THE SYMBOL OF HATE, THE NINE TAILS, BUT ONE NAME HAS STUCK WITH HIM WHERE EVER HE GOES...**

**THE KYUUBI.**

He will show them why they are beneath him. Why they should waste their time running than fighting. He will show them his disdain for all of humanity, all of life!

A man clad in armor with a swirling symbol on his headband stood amongst all the ninjas of the Leaf. The wrinkles on his face showed his age, but the look in his eyes reveals great power and knowledge forged by decades of battle. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and he was doing his best to hold his men together long enough for their hokage to return. He looked towards the hokage monument and started praying for a miracle of any kind to save them from this demon, but one thought crossed his mind.

"Dammit Minato, where are you? We can't deal with this thing on our own."

He looked back at the Nine Tails only to watch in horror at what it was doing.

Its nine tails raised above his open maw as black and blue chakra gathered together to form a purple ball of chakra. The ball grew and grew in sized until it dwarfed a house.

"What is that?!"

"Is that its chakra?!"

"How can it have so much power?!"

Hiruzen stood fearless, but now he was wary.

"This beast's power trumps every ninja in the village a hundred times over. If this thing is luanching an attack than we need to stop it before its done. We can't hope to win or survive if this attack goes off."

"EVERYONE! Attack it with everything you have! Stop it before it can finish preparing its attack! Throw everything you have at it."

With that command the Hidden Leaf ninjas released everything they had at the Kyuubi. Fire release, water release, earth release, lightning release, everything. They threw their strongest attacks at him in a desperate act to stop the attack, maybe even detonate the attack prematurely. The attacks got so intense that the kyuubi's entire body was swallowed up in smoke. Once the final attack was thrown all they could do was wait to see if they succeeded in stopping the attack. To their horror, it wasn't over by a long shot. Once the cloud of smoke faded they saw the Nine-tailed Fox staring right at them, not the slightest bit fazed from the full-scale assault. If the ninjas weren't scared before, they were paralyzed in absolute terror now.

"Everyone hit the deck, NOW!!!"

With that final warning, Kyuubi launched the attack. The buuji bomb blasted from the Kyuubi's maw, leveling the debris beneath it. It barreled through the building in front of it, sending every ninja in its way flying. Hiruzen watched as it sailed overhead straight to the hokage monument.

"If that thing detonates this close to the rest of the village, it'll wipe us all off the map!"

What went unnoticed by everyone was the one man standing alone on the monument. His blonde spikey hair flowed gently in the air. He wore standard ninja gear, but he wore a white robe adorn with red fire markings at the bottom of it. In his hand was a three-pointed kunai with inscriptions on the handle, this was his signature weapon.He was the father of the future hero and legend to restore the ninja world,Minato Namikaze. He saw the incoming attack and got ready for a teleportation jutsu...

...but a light blue glow over the heads of the monuments caught his attention.

He turned around to get a better look at what could be causing it. It started out small, but the glow was steadily growing brighter by the second. What made it alarming was the blue flames that he could see over the heads. That's when he noticed the heat radiating from the light. He looked at the area of the mountain behind where his head was place and where he was surveying the carnage. There was an angry red spot radiating masdive amounts of heat and it was grew rapidly by the second. Not thinking twice, he teleported away from the unknown assailant's attack and regrouped with the rest of the Leaf ninja.

Lucky he did that because as the biju bomb closed in on the monument, a beam of raw nuclear power erupted from the stone face that was made in his image and slammed into the biju bomb, effectively halting its advance. Everyone was shocked at what they were witnessing. Not just the destruction of the Hokage Monument, but an unknown attack just stopped the Kyuubi's buji bomb in its tracks. The Leaf ninja weren't the only ones shocked by this new development. Kyuubi wasn't just surprised, he was absolutely pissed by what he just saw.

"WHAT?! WHO WOULD BE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO DARE CHALLENGE ME?!"

The two attacks clashed violently with one another as they both pushed against one another, but in the end the biju bomb lost and was sent flying right back to the hateful kitsune at breakneck speed. Not wanting to feel the backlash of his own attack, Kurama jumped right over the attack as it sail past him and as the ball was sent hundreds of kilometers away from the village.

**BOOOOOOM**

A large explosion went off in the far distance, but you could still see the detonation from the village. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to do. One moment the most powerful tailed beast is on a rampage and stomping the village into the dirt, the next an unknown attack sends one of the demon's signature attacks flying off into the horizon. Who just did that? It couldn't have been the Third Hokage or The Fourth. Who saved us from this monster? The Leaf ninja started to relax, thinking that the day was saved, but Minato wasn't so happy with this sudden 'miracle'.

"I didn't sense anyone on the other side of the monument. I certainly didn't sense an attack of such a MASSIVE scale building up from the other side of the monument either. Who or WHAT did that and why couldn't I sense their chakra?"

Minato didn't have long to wait as he noticed a massive figure standing behind the monument, made visible by the giant gap it blasted into the mountain with its blue beam.

**HIS FOOT FALLS SHOOK THE EARTH WITH EACH STEP WHILE HIS TAIL SWAYED LAZILY BEHIND HIM...**

Hiruzen leaned in close to speak with Minato as to not cause panic among the Leaf nin.

"I have heard of this beast from the neighboring villages. A beast of black scales and hateful eyes appearing from out of the blue to ravage the village. It wielded powers and abilities that no other summoning comes close to challenging. Some even think it might be some sorta unknownTailed Beast, as unlikely as that maybe. Do you know what this thing is?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing?"

**AS HE APPROACHED FROM THE SHADOW OF THE MONUMENT HIS WHITE MAPLE LEAF DORSAL PLATES BECAME VISIBLE IN THE MOONLIGHT'S GLOW...**

"Well shit. That doesn't sound good. If it wasn't Minatos doing than why is this beast here?"

"I was afraid you'd say that. The reports even stated that it bested all the Tailed Beast from the other nations, even the Eight Tails was no match for him. Do you know who could be behind this thing suddenly apppearing?"

Minato pondered for a moment. Thinking back on the masked man with the chains.

"He knew about Kushina's pregnancy. He knew that she was giving birth today and he knew where she was hidden just for this moment. He used all this knowledge to successfully extract the Nine-Tails and take full control of it. I managed to separate their connection, but a man like that doesn't give up that easily. Is he responsible for this behemoth crusade against all the world nations?"

**ANOTHER STEP REVEALED HIS SKIN. CHARCOAL SCALES REMINISCENT OF BURNS CAUSED BY ATOMIC POWER. POWER UNKNOWN TO THIS WORLD...**

He thought about it for a moment longer before he spoke once more.

"There was a masked man in chains and a cloak. He freed and took control of the

Nine-Tails, but I separated their connection during our fight. He retreated after I managed to injure him. He just faded out of existance. Before he left he said he would control the world and that there were many more ways to do so."

"Do you believe he is behind this?"

"No. No, I don't think so. It wouldn't make sense for him to say there were many ways for him to win just to summon another giant monster. It makes even less sense to turn it against the Nine-Tails instead of just helping it destroy the village and moving on to another nation. No, he definitely isn't behind this. Plus he was hurt by my Rasengan. He would need to tend to his wounds and recover before he could summon something this powerful. Whatever is behind this is something completely different."

**HIS LIPS CURLED BACK TO REVEAL ROWS OF SHARP, SERRATED TEETH. HIS EYES BURNED A FIERY ORANGE COLOR. MATCHING THE FIRES THAT RAVAGED THE LAND WITH EQUAL INTENSITY...**

Placing his clawed hands on both halves of the mountain of hokage heads, that he melted in two, the beast pushed the disected mountain even further apart to provide enough space for him to walk through it. This split the earth causing fissures to swallow up any nearby buildings and scattered citizens unfortunate enough to be in their path.

**HE WAS A VICTIM OF MANKIND'S IGNORANCE AND WAS REBORN AS THEIR BANE. A FOREVER REMINDER THAT NATURE CAN NEVER BE CONTROLLED...**

The Hidden Leaf ninja were in full blown panic now.

"Did it just push the mountains apart?!"

"How is that thing so strong?!"

"Is it a Tailed Beast itself?!"

"How the hell are we suppose to combat that?!"

"Minato, what should we do? Were barely able to defend against the Nine-Tails as is. Now we have this thing to worry about. On top of that, we barely know anything about this creature besides it having the firepower to send the Kyuubi's biju bomb flying with a single attack. We can't handle this."

"Well it seems its pretty obvious what our only option is." He looked straight at Hiruzen and said-

**HIS RAGE HAS DESTROY EVERTHING IN HIS PATH. LEAVING NOTHING BUT THE ASHES OF CIVILIZATIONS IN HIS WAKE. HE IS THE ALPHA PREDATOR, A GOD DEDTRUCTION. HE IS MONSTER ZERO-ONE, THE KING OF THE MONSTERS, GOJIRA. HE IS...**

"Let them fight."

**GODZILLA**

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNNK**

"Everyone fall back! Take shelter in the Hokage Tower and wait for further instructions. Gather any citizens you see that failed to evacuate the village. Disperse!"

Godzilla walked closer to the center of the village to silence this overgrown kit. He doesn't known how he got to this world. After his victory against the Hell Gate Guardian, he walked through the gate and awoke at the bottom of the ocean. He surfaced to face a world different from the one he had left. What were once bustling cities spewing pollution and radiation were now smaller villages of a more primitive time. Instead of weapons of screeching metal and science that defied nature was instead men and women that harnessed the very elements of nature. These people seemed different from the humans that made him by accident with the power of the atom, but it doesn't mean they would be different. In time, their technology would evolve and they would forgo the boundaries of nature and cross the line like the humans of his old world. He would not have none of that. He would destroy them while their technology was still weak and primitive. Humans had a knack for surviving the worst of his punishment, so he would make sure to leave everything coated in atomic fire. The world would heal, but these pesky apes won't. He has toppled their toughest defenses, shrugged off their strongest attacks, and even bested their legendary 'Tailed Beast'. It matters little the title you give them, a kaiju is still a kajiu, a beast is still a beast, a monster is still a monster. And he is the King of the Monsters. None can challenge his might for he has defeated man, monster, and god alike! For every loss he takes, he comes back stronger than before. He will remove mankind from the picture and spare this world of their blight, but first he must take down the biggest 'nest' of the humans which is home to the most powerful kaiju of this world. Its hated by mankind and is in turn, a symbol of hate and rage ready to destroy the world. But to Godzilla, he is nothing more than a rivaling super predator that he must eliminate. A creature so similar to him must not be allowed to live for the world could not have two Alpha predators of ruin coexisting. Nature demands conflict and competition to maintain balance of life. Two spiteful monsters is one two many. Only one of us can be allowed to walk away from this carnage.

"WHAT IS THIS THING? SOME OVERGROWN LIZARD? I HEARD OF THIS BEAST FROM CONVERSATIONS THAT BASTARD, MINATO HAD WITH MY VESSEL. HE HAS RAMPAGED THROUGH OTHER VILLAGES AND WASTED BOTH NINJAS AND MY FOOLISH KIN WITH RELATIVE EASE. IS IT HERE TO FIGHT ME TOO? HA! IT CAN TRY IF IT LIKES, BUT I'M AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THIS WORLD. I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THIS WORLD IS ASH AND MY HATE SATIATED. IF IT WANTS TO GET IN MY WAY THEN IT TOO WILL FACE MY WRATH!"

Demom fox and irradiated godzillasaur faced off in an inferno of death and destruction. Red eyes met orange ones as both got ready to tear the other apart. All was set for the battle to take place. All nearby buildings were destroyed, anyone left alive was evacuated or in the Hokage Tower taking shelter from the living apocalypse taking place just outside, and a massive eclipse blanketed the battlefield in dark-wait...

an eclipse?

Before either beings of hate and rage had a chance to pounce, a monstrous screech echoed throughout the sky, halting both in place. They looked up and saw a spec of white flying from the dark purple clouds that swirled around the shape of eclipse, making it look more like a hole torn in reality than an actual eclipse. The beast's body shape resembled a traditional dragon, but everything else stood out from the darkness it cast. Its skin and mane was chalk white, so were its horns. Its chest had a few patches of skin that glowed red with an angry glow. It had a beard that ran along its square chin and red eyes that looked down on human and monster alike in disdain. Mankind disrespected the balance of man and monster and enslaved even elder dragons. They slaughtered all lesser monsters without care and made clothes and accessories out of them, but the worse of all their atrocities was the unholy combination of metal and flesh they called the 'Equal Dragon Weapon'.They slew dozens of monsters just to make a single one. They will pay for their sins to nature by becoming more armor to adorn my hide with. From what I've witness they imprisoned monsters of great power inside human host to use as super weapons.

**THEY WILL FALL.**

**FALL LIKE THE OTHERS DID IN SCHRADE.**

**FALL LIKE THE LESSER MONSTERS AND PITIFUL ELDER DRAGONS THAT FELL TO THEM.**

**FALL LIKE ALL FOOLISH HUNTERS, WHO'S BODIES NOW SERVE AS MY ARMOR.**

**I AM THE FIRST BLACK DRAGON, THE ONE WHO SILENCED SCHRADE FOR GOOD, THE WINNER OF THE GREAT DRAGON WAR, THE RULER OF HEAVEN AND EARTH, THE PERFECT ENEMY OF HUMANITY, I AM...**

**WHITE FATALIS.**

He hovered over the battlefield and looked down at the massive beast before him. Size doesn't matter, not against his might. He pushed the moon to form the eclipse and held it in place with his massive storm. Even the great Dalamadur or Shah Dalamadur could replicate such power. Both these monsters held eyes full of hate. Hate directed at not just him, but humanity, and the rest of the world. They will get in my way of vengence, for only I deserve the right to slay these lesser beings like they have slayed others. They must die by my claws and mine alone!

The white scourge of humanity's chest glowed red as he charged up an crimson ball of electricity in its open maw. Before either beast had a chance to respond or the bearded menace had a chance to release the attack, a yellow beam cut the path in front of White Fatalis as a warning shot. They all looked up into the sky to see a green line zooming out the clouds making a beeline for the three.

It was the smallest of the four monsters, longer than White Fatalis but absolutely much skinnier. It had a body akin to a snake with small three-digit arms on his sides. Fins adorned his tail and parts of his segmented body, along with two long fins on the top of his head and two smaller ones under his lower jaw.

**HE WAS DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF THESE HEARTLESS BEAST. HE DID NOT HOLD AN UNDYING HATRED IN HIS HEART NOR A RAGE THAT THREATENED TO SWALLOW THE WORLD IN DESPAIR. HE DIDN'T HAVE A VENDETTA AGAINST MANKIND. NO, HE WAS HERE TO SAVE HUMANITY FROM THESE VILE BEST.**

**HE WAS DIFFERENT FROM ANY OF THEIR UNBRIDLED HATE, HIS HATE WAS FOR THE MONSTERS THAT THREATENED HUMANITY WITH UTTER EXTINCTION.**

**WHEN UNSTABLE BEASTS OF NATURE TRY TO LAY THE WORLD TO RUIN HE WILL COME TO REMIND THEM THEIR PLACE.**

**HE IS THE JADE DRAGON, THE ONE WHO BESTED THE PRIMALS OF EARTH AND SEA.**

**THE LEGENDARY POKEMON WHO BATTLED THE DIMENSION TRIO AND LIVED TO TELL THE TALE, HE IS...**

**RAYQUAZA!**

Rayquaza swirled in place near White Fatalis and over the other two beast. He looked them over scanning for any noticeable weaknesses. Their power will upset the balance of the world if these monstrous powerhouses go head-to-head like this. He must put them in check before they bring about the apocalypse. Rayquaza roared a warning to the three beasts that were seen as both devils and gods alike, this was their only chance. They might have all been from different worlds, but the message was loud and clear.

**STAND DOWN OR BE PUT DOWN**

He was met with three seperate roars. All in defiance to his claim, they weren't backing down. Not now, not ever. It was do or die time and only one of them will get to decide humanitie's fate. This was a battle on four fronts:

To eradicate a plague before it has a chance to spreads and grows.

Punishment for ones' own imprisonment and enslavement to the red eyes of the Sharingan.

Vengeance for the deaths of countless dead wyverns, Elders or not.

And the only one who intends to save the world from total annihilation by putting these monsters in check.

The village is in fire and ruin, massive purple clouds swallow the sky in rain and thunder, and an eclipse blocks out nearly all light. But that mattered little to these ancient legends. They can see the obstacles standing in their way clearly. Almost in sync they all started to charge their own attacks.

Godzilla's dorsal spines ignited in blue atomic flames, readying his atomic breath. Kurama charged as small ball of chakra and swallowed it. A biju bomb would take far too long to charge, so a smaller scale attack had to be made. White Fatalis mouth ran rampant with crimson lightning as the power started to build like before, only this time he would not be interrupted. Rayquauza opened his mouth as yellow particles started to take shape until a tiny ball of energy hovered between his jaws, ready to release a Hyper Beam at any minute.

The stage was set.

The world on the brink of ruin.

And four legendary beast from different worlds prepared for battle.

Only one will get to hold humanity's fate in its claws and they are willing to draw blood to do so.

No one dared to move, afraid to make themselves vulnerable to another's attack. But they had to do this. Backing down was NOT an option. They locked on to their chosen targets, adjusting their aim until they were confident the attack would hit home. All at once they release their attacks...

**...All of Earth, Heaven, and Hell is about to go up in flames...**

**FIGHT**!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**...The fight for the world's fate is at hand...**

**Begin!!!**

They released their attacks at their chosen targets, starting the battle of a lifetime. Godzilla chose Kurama as his target, seeing him as his biggest challenge. Kurama likewise, releasing his chakra in the form of a reddish-white beam. Both beams clashed against eachother, forced into another test of strength, but their test was about to be interrupted. White Fatalis charged his lightning and fired it at Kurama, believing it best to remove the giants as soon as possible. With Godzilla having thick black scales, he saw Kurama's lack of biological armor as a weakness. He will fry the fox and then crush the lizard's skull with his great strength. Then he will deal with the green worm...

...but the green worm had other ideas.

**Rayquaza used Hyper Beam!**

The yellow beam smashed into White Fatalis's side, redirecting his aim to blast the ground next to Kurama's side. But that was all that was needed to throw off Kurama's concentration. Godzilla pushed out more nuclear energy, plowing through Kurama's weaker beam and slamming dead into his chest. Kurama was sent flying straight into a flaming building, the top half of his body disappearing under the rubble. Seizing his chance, Godzilla charged to the soon-to-be dead fox's location. He will end this fight as soon as the only threat is taken care of. The pipsqueaks can fight amongst themselves, he will eliminate this fox and destroy everything else that gets in his way.

White Fatalis turned his head to face Rayquaza, his obvious rage on full display.

How dare this mimiscule wyrm attack him! He will pay for such an atrocity with his blood.Such an insufferable beast should be wiped off the face of the earth. Just like these apes that harness all the elements like Alatreon, just like the hunters of the Old and New World...

**...just like Schrade.**

With a thunderous roar, White Fatalis charged Rayquaza, ready to tear this less wyrm to pieces. Rayquaza decides to meet the White Scourge head on with blinding speed. Rayquauza ducking under White Fatalis's electric claws and countering with his own attack.

**Rayquaza uses Dragon Claw!**

Too shocked from his opponent's blatant speed advantage, White Fatalis was unprepared to defend against the large energy claws his opponent suddenly sprouted. Rayquaza slashed White Fatalis, sending him reeling in a mix of further shock and pain. Before he could recover, Rayquaza pushed the advantage and flew over White Fatalis. Deciding to set the white elder dragon up for a decisive blow, he slammed his tail into White Fatalis's neck, coated in a metal hide.

**Rayquaza uses Iron Tail!**

White Fatalis was sent down to earth at breakneck speed. As he rapidly approached the ground he spread open his wings at the last moment and halted his descent. Shaking his head from the dizzying attack, he looked up to see Rayquaza barreling straight at him. Coated in emerald flames like a jade comet.

**Rayqauza uses Dragon Descent!**

Rayqauza barreled into White Fatalis, smashing him into the dirt, shaking the earth and kicking up a massive dust cloud. Those who were seeking shelter in the Hokage Tower had front row seats to the ensuing chaos. The Nine-Tails was taking a dirt nap while the giant lizard was steadily closing in on it. Others were more interested in the literal dragons duking it out. Although smaller than the lizard and fox, they still demonstrated great power. It was not safe to get involved, least you want to be utterly annhilated. All that could be done was watch and observe. This way they can learn the monster's moves, strengths, and weaknesses. As to be ready to move in on the last one left standing while its still weak. The ninjas watching the two dueling dragons strained their eyes in an attempt to peer through the dust cloud. They were welcomed to the sight of the emerald dragon spiraling out of the dust cloud, smashing head first into a building. As the dust settled, they could make out the white dragon sitting in the middle of a deserted street amongst the recently abandoned buildings. It held it torso upright as its tongue fell limp to the side of its mouth. As it awkwardly walked toward the green dragon in its upright position it seemed fine on the surface, until you took a look at its underbelly. Between its arms you could see the big scar running down its chest. It was a fleshy pink color that lightly contrasted it all white body, it would no doubt scar if it were to lived to see another day. This seemed to go unnoticed by the white dragon, merely a flesh wound compared to the punishment its kind had to endured for so long. It seemed more determined to stare ice cold daggers at the green serpent, which was currently laying in the wreckage of a rooftop. It released a low growl as it shakily rose off the building's shattered roof. White Fatalis opened its mouth and released a ball of crimson electricity. Before it could impact the building, Rayquaza blitzed into the sky, as a massive explosion consumed the building and left a crater in its wake. Looking down at his opponent, Rayquaza opened his maw and summoned forth an erratic beam of ice.

**Rayquaza uses Ice Beam!**

The beam lanced into the ground, freezing the ground and surround buildings in a sheet of cold blue ice. Not trying to become a popsicle, White Fatalis launched into the air. He flew up into the open sky, hoping to gain some breathing room. This wyrm was proving to be more of a challenge than he orginally thought. White Fatalis has never encountered a monster with such a random bag of abilites that have no correlation with eachother whatsoever.

A tail of raw iron? Ice attacks? And what was that body ram?! It felt like dragon element, but with different applications. What else is this wyrm capable of? With a roar, crimson lightning rained from the purple clouds like rain. Striking buildings all over the place. Rayquaza didn't mind, these attacks might as well be in slow-motion if he was concerned. What he did notice is the utter gap in speed and reaction time between him and his enemy after their little scuffle. If speed is on his side then he will capitalize on it further. With the grace of a ballerina, Rayquaza moved his body to the rhythm of the heavy rain. Drawing forth power with the call of an ancient dance.

**Rayquaza uses Dragon Dance!**

Even with the never ending lightning storm, Rayquaza effortlessly swirled around the oncoming lightning bolts. White Fatalis couldn't believe it. This insignificant wyrm had the gull to defy his might. Not even the legendary Kirin, the embodiment of the storm, has achieved mastery such as his. But this damn wyrm just dances around his attack. Deciding it best not to by idle while fighting against such a speed demon, White Fatalis started flying around blasting lightning bolts straight in Rayquaza's direction. He was trying to sandwich him between all the lightning bolts coming from both him and the storm. Trying over and over again to blast Rayquaza out of the sky but to no avail. Rayquaza was rapidly closing the distance between them. Between the lightning bolts he could see White Fatalis charging up another electrical ball. Not wanting to feel the power of such an attack, Rayquaza decided it was best he gets the first shot.

**Rayquaza uses Extremespeed!**

Rayquaza's insane speed allowed for him to close the distance instantly between him and the elder dragon. Shocked by the insane burst of speed and his opponent's literal 'in your face' approach, White Fatalis canceled the attack, not wanting to detonate it in such close proximity. Rayquaza didn't care, he was right in front of his prey and he wasn't letting it get away.

**Rayquaza uses Dragon Claw!**

He slashes at White Fatalis, but missed by mere inches. Slash after slash, White Fatalis dodged these strikes with only mild difficulty. Even with his speed, this wyrm's attacks are linear and sloppy. Nothing but unorganized and telegraph swings. Even if it can attack insanely fast, his eyes can see the window of oppurtunity to escape its molest. A joke compared to skillful hunters that come to challenge him, even they fell to him. He has their bones melted to his hide to prove it. After another miss, Whitey seized his chance, he grabbed Rayquaza's long torso with both hands and pumped him full of red electricity. Rayquaza howled, demanding to be released. He was met with a crimson lightning bolt to the face and a toothy maw sinking its fangs deep onto his flesh, pumping more red electricity into his veins. In a desperate attempt for freedom, Rayquaza looked to the sky and bellowed a command.

**Rayquaza uses Draco Meteor!**

Mulitple orange blotches form in the purple clouds until meteors broke through and rain literal hell from the sky, one of which was headed straight for White Fatalis. Reluctantly, White Fatalis released Rayquaza from his grasp and dodged the meteors that fell from the sky. Rayquaza turned around and looked over his wounds. He had puncture wounds from the talons and teeth, and the skin on his midsection was scorched black where the beast bit him. The smoke radiating from the burns filled his nostrils with the smell of cooked flesh. Nothing Rest can't fix once all the fighting is all said and done, so for now he will bare these wounds. At least for the time being. First, he has to make sure this White Plague is nothing more than a stain for the humans to wipe off their buildings. What Rayquaza didn't notice was the red and black wisps of energy that appeared around the area of the teeth marks. Nor the effects this would have in the fight.

**Rayquaza uses Air Slash!**

Rayquaza launched dozens of air condensed buzzsaws at White Fatalis, trying to cut him to pieces. White Fatalis took off with Rayquaza trailing him, launching Air Slash in a frenzy. If he can't out muscle it in close range, than he will just overwhelm it in long range. Even with all his speed and agility, White Fatalis was finding it extremely difficult to dodge and evade Rayquaza's relentless assault. He flew into the sky, disappearing into the purple clouds with an angry green serpent hot on his tail.

White Fatalis stopped to hovered in place. Around him buzzsaws of compressed air cut through the clouds in erratic fashion, seems Rayquaza can't see through the unnatural clouds and decided to just blast at random. White Fatalis wasn't worried though, all he has to do is keep applying Dragon Element and soon the stupid wyrm won't be able to use any of its ridiculous abilities. Rayquaza might be faster, but he knew this storm like the back of his claws. He was more than capable of dodging His attacks while he was in the clouds. This is his storm and no one can navigate through it better than him.

Rayquaza bursted through the clouds in front of White Fatalis, roaring a challenge. White Fatalis responded with his own roar, summoning the storm to grow restless and release more lightning bolts. Rayquaza twisted and turned, dodging the electric bombardment with the up most ease. Even at this range, Rayquaza was more than fast enough to dodge these lightning attacks. Again, Rayquaza attacked with Air Slash, but White Fatalis simply disappeared into the clouds again. He would appear somewhere else and try to blast him with lightning then hide in the safety of the thick clouds. Each time Rayquaza would blast Air Slash, the White Scourge would just disappear and reappear somewhere else.

This was getting frustrating! This beast was getting frustrating! Its refusal to die was getting frustrating! This situation was getting frustrating!

**EVERTHING WAS JUST SO FRUSTRATING!!!**

**Rayquaza uses Outrage!**

**Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam! A lot!**

Rayquaza's eyes went red as he went beserk, blasting out Hyper Beams left and right. He didn't care if he was hitting air, he didn't care if he was now getting hit by the lightning bolts that he could have easily dodge if he would just calm down. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he cared about was the death of this white dragon. Hyper Beams cut into the dark clouds with deadly intent. For a white dragon that glowed ominously, it was hard to find in these dark purple clouds. No matter, it will blast endlessly into the darkness until its attacks hit home. After about 5 minutes of spamming the same attack and no cry of pain or blood to show it hit something, Rayquaza was starting to get dizzy from all the thrashing and flailing it was doing.

**Rayquaza is confused!**

When the green snake's head was swimming in confusion, White Fatalis decided to make itself known. He bursted through the clouds and pounced on Rayquaza, sinking his teeth deep into his flesh. Still being confused, Rayquaza was too slow to dodge or counterattack in time and was yet again at the mercy of the White Scourge's electric power. Tooth and claws sunk deeper into wounding flesh, drawing blood and cries of utter anguish from humanity's last hope. Shaking the confusion off, Rayquaza retaliated by wrapping his coils around White Fatalis like a snake, trying to squeeze the life out of the White Scourge. Even with the monstrous strength Rayquaza was exerting on his entire body, White Fatalis refused to let go. Not until the Dragonblight robbed him of his power and stripped away any chances for him to land a critical blow.

Rayquaza has had enough of this annoying beast. Its is doing nothing but giving him a headache. He still needs to deal with the towering giants yet he is still fighting this devil. He needs to finish this fight right now and at his range, White Fatalis can't run away.

**Rayquaza uses Dragon Claw!**

His claws enlarge with a white glow and he slashed White Fatalis's right in his left eye, blood spilling from the wound.

White Fatalis screamed in agony at the lost of his eye. Still reeling from the shock of losing an eye, he released Rayquaza who gladly flew a safe distance away. He looked over his own wounds again. His midsection was charcoal black from the intense electrocution. His scales flaked off his body exposing his bare pink flesh. An unknown energy radiated from his wounds in red and black wisps of smoke. His nerves were in complete anguish from the electricity it had to endure. His chest expand and contracted painfully as he tried to take in air. Breathing was becoming a chore at this point, but he had to keep pushing on despite the pain. He had to put these beast down and restore order to the balance. He looked back at White Fatalis and saw it was staring at him with his one eye. But that wasn't what made Rayquaza wary, it was the unsettling smirk the white bastard was giving him. Even though he just took one of his eyes, its was smiling wickedly at him. As if he has won the battle. As if he knows something he doesn't. Know matter, he will just kill him before he can do anything about it.

**Rayquaza uses Air Slash!**

Air compressed buzzsaws flew at White Fatalis, threatening to cut him to ribbons. But White Fatalis didn't budge a muscle at the sight of the deadly attack. Actually, he seemed to be waiting for the attack to land. He wanted to be hit.

The attacks connected with the ancient dragon, but instead of dissecting him like a frog, they disperse into a harmless breeze as they made contact with his chest.

**It wasn't very effective!**

**Rayquaza is confused! (XD not really)**

Even if he could speak, Rayquaza would be at a lost for words. Was he under an illusion of some sort? Did his attack really just fizzle out like that? No, that was just a fluke, his attacks don't just stop working!

**Rayquaza uses Ice Beam!**

A blue bolt of ice blasted White Fatalis, freezing his chest, but merely coated him in a thick layer of frost. A quick shake and it was gone. Like it never happened.

**It wasn't very effective!**

If Rayquaza was confused before, he's baffled now. His attacks are completely useless and he doesn't know why. Its as if they were being nullified by something. The realization hits him like a semi-truck. He looks at his wounds again. He sees the unknown energy radiate of his body like smoke. Now that he is actually paying attention, he can feel the way the power constricts him. Like chains wrapped around his body the moment he tries to half heartenly summon his power. Is that what's causing all of this? Is this energy me? That's why this beast has been attacking me up close? Its was locking away my power.

**White Fatalis has inflicted Dragonsblight!**

**It was super effective!**

**Author's Note:**

> How will this go?
> 
> Who will win?
> 
> Who will die first?
> 
> Keep reading and find out.


End file.
